To Torture A Senshi
by umpcai
Summary: Before a resurrected Prince Demando takes the Senshis' future Queen for himself, he has a little fun prepared for Tokyo's super heroines.
1. Evil Afoot

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon.

Japanese translations are at the end.

**To Torture A Senshi**

**Evil Afoot**

"Great fire, show me the face of this evil."

The temple fire roared fiercely, shooting up red flames. Then it simmered down to its normal height. It revealed nothing to the shrine maiden sitting before it.

"I don't get it. I'm sure I felt an evil presence in town."

"That's great, Rei-chan, demo we kind of have school to get to. If we don't leave now, Ami-chan and I are going to be in detention with Minako-chan and Usagi-chan this afternoon."

"Hai, Mako-chan's right. We have to be going. And don't you have class, too?" Ami Mizuno asked, looking up from her book.

"Demo, Minna, I _know_ something's out there. I sense it. I don't know what's wrong with this baka fire," Rei Hino answered with a glance toward the sacred flames that rested inside her family's temple.

"Maybe it just needs to cool down," Minako Aino cackled, leaning forward so that blonde locks fell over her shoulders. "Get it? Fire…cool; that would put it out." The blonde burst into laughter, receiving stares from her friends.

Loud snoring interrupted Ami from analyzing, Rei from hitting, and Makoto Kino from feeling sorry for poor Minako. All four turned to the middle of the room, where an odango-haired teen lay sleeping soundly. An evil grin appeared on Rei's face and her violet eyes twinkled, the same way they did every time a scheme that would torture her best friend hatched in her clever little mind. On tip-toe she approached the unsuspecting girl. Ami, Makoto, and Minako ran for cover, well aware of the squabble about take place.

"Usagi-baka! Time to get up!"

The expected scream rang throughout Rei's otherwise silent home. She sat back and smiled.

"Rei-chan! Why'd you yell in my ear?! That wasn't very nice," screeched Usagi Tsukino, her blonde pigtails flying, as she reached for Rei's neck.

"Yamete, Usagi!" the raven-haired teen shouted, trying to pry Usagi's hands off her.

"Usagi-chan, come on. We have to get to school. You don't want to miss that test do you?" Ami asked. She stood up, taking her book bag in her hands.

The Moon Princess came to an abrupt halt. She stared at the genius for a moment before bursting into tears.

"Damare!" Rei said. She was finished with her teasing and wanted to now save her hearing.

"Ami-chan, why'd you say T-E-S-T?" Makoto whined, covering her ears. Usagi wailed louder.

"We're never gonna get out of here," Minako added. "By the way, what test are you talking about?"

"There is no test today," Ami tried to stop Usagi's incessant crying. "It was just the first thing I could think of to make her speed it up."

"Have you forgotten who you're talking to? A test making Usagi hurry?" Rei knocked the aforementioned girl to the ground. "Didn't you hear Ami-chan? She said there isn't a test. So get out of my house and go to school."

"No… test?" sniffled Usagi.

Ami nodded.

"Then, ikimashou. No point in getting another detention," Usagi sped off to her Juuban High at turbo speed.

Her friends blinked several times. After regaining their composure, the senshi of water, thunder, and love took off after her. Rei started in the opposite direction, heading toward her own private school.

* * *

"Serenity…" Usagi stopped. Had she really heard that? Maybe it was her imagination. She could've sworn she heard someone say the name of her royal identity, someone familiar. That wasn't possible though. The only people who knew of her past life in the Moon Kingdom were those who also lived it- the other senshi who helped her protect the world, her prince, and the two talking feline guardians that lived with her and Minako. Her bratty child from the future, Chibi-usa, knew as well.

Usagi smiled, forgetting the voice. Chibi-usa had just returned to her past, Usagi's current time, for another visit. It was her first one since before the world had been saved by Usagi and her friends from the evil known as Chaos. Her smile grew as she pictured the pink haired ten year old, a miniature version of herself except for the eye and hair color. She really was a brat, constantly arguing with the sixteen year old that would one day become her mother. Although Usagi had to admit that she did fight back. It was just the way their relationship worked. They were very close, however, underneath the name-calling, hair pulling, and other petty forms of bickering. Just like Usagi and Rei- the best of friends despite their usual behavior around each other.

Her thoughts continued to drift. They went from her best friends- her guardians, her handsome boyfriend and masked savior in battle, Mamoru Chiba, and the child that everyone aside from her protectors thought was her cousin- thanks to some handy brainwashing by Chibi-usa's Luna-P to the peace her city and the world had been experiencing over the last few weeks. Since Chaos, the world had been free of supernatural enemies. And while Usagi loved being the senshi of the Moon, she also loved being a normal teenager without constant battles between god and evil.

"Usagi-chan? Are you in there?" Minako waved her hand in front of her friends' face. Usagi had obviously not noticed Ami, Makoto, and Minako catch up with her. She had a goofy grin on her face. Glancing at Ami checking her watch nervously, Minako realized they were never gonna be on time to school. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary for Usagi and her. But Ami hated being late.

For the first thirteen years of her life, Ami had had perfect attendance. Over the past three years, though, since she had awakened as a senshi, there had been several tardies and absences, due to saving the world. Ami never did get used to the lateness and it appeared she was going to receive another mark on her attendance record.

"Minna, when did you catch up?"

Minako turned back to Usagi who seemed to have snapped out of her trance.

"Several minutes ago," Makoto answered. "Daijoubu desu? You look kind of out of it."

"Daijoubu. I was just thinking."

Ami spoke up, "Can we go now? Onegai?"

"Hai," Usagi chirped as she began happily skipping to school.

Ami paled as she took one last glance at her watch ands rushed after Usagi. Makoto and Minako followed.

* * *

"We made it," Usagi squealed as she slid into her desk.

"I told you my way was faster," Minako bragged. At her suggestion, or rather insistence, the group had transformed and used their senshi speed to reach their destination faster.

"Then why don't you always use it? You wouldn't ever have to be late," Makoto pointed out.

"I like being late sometimes," shrugged Minako. "Usagi-chan and I can talk better, more privately, when we're not leaping across buildings and being all super-hero-y."

"You shouldn't be socializing in the mornings if it doesn't allow you to be on time. School is important," said Ami.

"Demo, we made it today, Ami-chan."

"Iie, Usagi-chan, you're ten minutes late."

Usagi turned to face the red head who had approached the group. "Nani, Naru-chan? Demo, Sensei's not here."

"She's right," Ami clarified as she checked the time. "We are still late." She frowned.

"Sensei never showed up," explained Naru Osaka. "Umino said he found out that we have a substitute," she referred to her boyfriend, the resident class geek and know-it-all since elementary school.

Groaning, Usagi buried her face in her hands, "I hope we don't have Hikari-sensei again."

"Hai, I didn't care for that sub," Minako agreed. She stared up at the ceiling dreamily, "I want a really handsome sensei today."

"Maybe one like my old sempai?" said Makoto hopefully.

"Of all the guys you say are like your old sempai, Mako-chan, how many actually are?" asked Ami practically. "Every guy you see can't possibly remind you of him."

Makoto proceeded to sulk, realizing Ami was correct.

"It's some new guy," Gurio Umino announced. He stepped up beside Naru and adjusted his large, round glasses. "He's in his late twenties and this is his first teaching job."

"Is he cute?" demanded Minako.

Umino shrugged. "I think he has white hair."

"Anything else?"

"Iie."

"You're no help, Umino-kun," Minako declared.

The talking of other students that had been going on around them slowly slacked off. Noticing a tall man with light hair and wearing an expensive looking white suit talking to their principal in the doorway, his back to the class, Naru and Umino hurried to their seats. Minako faced forward, while Usagi stopped eating the food she'd pulled out some minutes before. Ami neatly folded her hands across her desk and Makoto ceased pouting.

Minako leaned across the aisle and whispered to Usagi, who was sitting beside her, "He looks cute from this angle. I kind of like the white hair."

"He's not as cute as my Mamo-chan," Usagi whispered back.

Minako rolled her blue eyes.

The man stepped inside the classroom. He locked the door behind him. His voice was venomous as he introduced himself, "Kon'nichi wa. I am Demando."


	2. Prince Demando

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Prince Demando**

Usagi's big, sapphire eyes widened, Ami's face drained of color, Makoto's fists clenched, and Minako's jaw dropped at seeing their new teacher's face. The rest of the girls' class either swooned at Demando's good looks or grimaced because he looked tough and therefore probably wouldn't let them goof off.

Demando smirked as Usagi and her circle of close friends were speechless. He continued with his speech. "I am Demando, but you shall address me as _Prince_ Demando." The class looked confused. Demando ignored them as he strolled several steps closer to Usagi and addressed her softly, "You may call me whatever you wish."

Usagi blinked, confused by his appearance and the evil undertone to his voice, but had no chance to reply. Makoto had jumped from her seat. "How are you back? And what do you want?" she demanded, placing herself between the prince and her princess. Minako moved to stand up and Ami also began to rise.

"Calm down," Demando said.

"Answer my questions," Makoto countered.

"Minna, matte," Usagi stood up and gently moved Makoto out of her path. She faced Demando. He was the Prince of a dark planet's inhabitants that she and the senshi had battled a couple years prior. Because of his love for Usagi, he had realized his manipulation by a very evil being and proved his change to good by trying to save the earth from an attack he had started. He had been killed protecting Usagi. "How are you back?" Usagi questioned him.

"Resurrection, Aijin. I didn't like being dead, so I stopped."

Usagi stepped away from his hand as it reached for her, "Onegai yamete. Don't call me that. I told you last time I love Mamo-chan only. You and me can just be friends."

"Oh, demo I want so much more."

Usagi's friends watched his movements carefully, ready to attack if he threatened her.

"Ano, what's happening?" a kid in the back of the class asked, his hand slightly in the air. His classmates nodded in agreement with his question, equally confused by the exchange going on at the front of the room.

Makoto turned around to face the kid. If they had to transform before the class, Makoto and her friends' secret identities would be revealed. On the other hand, if Demando was dangerous, it would be a necessary step for safety. She turned her attention back to Demando. Although she hadn't witnessed his transformation to good, Makoto had believed Usagi when she told of it and his valiant death. She was still wary of him, though, because the last time she had encountered him, Demando had kidnapped Usagi so that he could have her for himself. His love was slightly obsessive. The way he'd talked to Usagi only moments before hadn't helped to ease her worries about him either. "Why are you pretending to be our sensei?"

"Simple. If you will just back off I'll gladly explain. This will answer your inquiry also," Demando told the boy in the back of the classroom. He addressed the class. "You will not do any work today, students. Instead, we will see a presentation."

Minako's eyes narrowed, "What kind of presentation?"

"This kind!" He threw his arms in the air and fisted his hands. A purple glow illuminated them. With a quick downward swoop that brought his hands to his sides once more, the light stretched out to coat the windows, door, walls, ceilings, and floor of the classroom. Seconds later, each trace of it vanished.

Makoto rushed to the door and grabbed the handle. A jolt coursed through her body and she was sent flying into some desks beyond. The teens that formerly occupied them scrambled to the back of the room in fear.

"Mako-chan!" Usagi ran to her friend's side. Minako glared at Demando.

Ami whipped out her hand-held Mercury super computer and rapidly began punching the keys with her fingertips, "There's a barrier around the room. We're stuck here. I don't think even our teleportation would get through this maho."

"Nani?" Naru piped up from the rear of the classroom, where all the students had retreated.

Seeing that Makoto wasn't injured except for a few minor scrapes, Usagi jumped to her feet, "You were good. You wanted it so badly. So, why are you doing this? Doushite? Why would you go back?"

"I never got what I wanted in the first place. Besides, I want to have some fun. Good guys never have any fun."

"Demando…" Usagi said sadly. She really thought his heart had been pure in the end.

"On with my presentation. Class, have you ever wondered who the famed Sailor Senshi of Tokyo really are?"

"Nani?" Makoto stood up. "What do you think you're doing?" she hissed.

"Having my fun."

"Demando," Usagi pleaded.

"Iie! I will enjoy myself and you will be mine Serenity!"

Usagi's eyes widened as she remembered the voice she'd heard on the way to school. Demando calling her that name again triggered the recognition.

Without giving anyone a chance to react, Demando had seized Usagi. He pulled her close and turned her toward the class. "Move and she gets it."

"Usagi-chan!" Ami, Makoto, and Minako called. They didn't think Demando would hurt her, but they certainly didn't like her in such close proximity to him. But, they all silently decided it would be safer if they stayed put for the moment. Their classmates stared in open astonishment at the scene before them.

"Who would ever guess that the fate of the world rests on the shoulders of a group of little girls? It's hilarious when you think about it. These schoolgirls are out there saving everyone over and over. And, surprisingly, they've been able to keep it a secret, even despite the fact that there aren't any differences in their appearances when they're in civilian form." He glanced down at Usagi struggling in his arms. His voice lost its humor and became angrier, "You know I love their leader, their princess, the queen she will grow up to be, and none of you baka, ungrateful humans ever say arigato to her."

"Demando, onegai," Usagi begged, twisting her head to stare into his face

"I want them to say arigato and gomen for their stupidity at not saying it sooner," he suddenly grinned, the fun returning to his game. "And don't you want to see their reactions when they discover how stupid they are about what's been right in front of their noses all this time? I know I do."

Demando caught a glimpse of movement out of the corner of his eye. He talked to Minako, "Weren't you listening when your friend said you can't get out because of my barrier? That means no one can come in either. Unless I want them to."

With a flick of his wrist, the Venus communicator Minako was about to use to call Rei blew up. Minako jerked her hands back. "Demo, don't worry," Demando went on, "She's part of the presentation, anyway. So, here."

A red bubble suddenly appeared in the middle of the classroom. As it evaporated, Sailor Mars stood before the class.

"Nani…" she muttered confused. "I didn't henshin." She took in her scarlet sailor uniform.

"Mars, we have a problem," Makoto filled her in.

The senshi of fire looked up and noticed Demando for the first time. "How the heck are you here?" she demanded angrily.

"Pleasure to see you again, too," he politely bowed, Usagi having no choice but to do so also. Demando straightened up and nodded. Mars flew into the chalkboard.

"Rei-chan!" Usagi yelled. She still couldn't break free of Demando's grasp.

Ami helped Mars off their ground. She was bruised, but okay.

"You've gone and ruined my surprise," Demando pouted. He shrugged and waved his hand, causing Mars' transformation to fade.

The class gasped as the Hikawa shrine's miko stood where Mars had just been. Many of them knew the girl through Usagi and because they had visited the temple, possibly even bought a charm there. Rei looked down at her gray school uniform in distress. "Shimatta!"

Demando grinned. "Who should be next?" he wondered thoughtfully. "Oh, hai. Those extra ones I've yet to meet."

He snapped his fingers. Four more bubbles- teal, yellow, maroon, and purple in color- landed in the room. They disintegrated to reveal the Sailor Senshi of the outer solar system.

Sailor Pluto's green hair brushed the back of her thighs as she shook her head knowingly. As the soldier of time, she knew what was to happen, and she wasn't allowed to interfere.

Sailor Saturn held her glaive tightly and scanned the room.

A white-gloved hand elegantly wove through the shoulder length teal hair of the sea soldier as Neptune realized another mission was at hand. "Ready, Uranus?"

Her partner smirked, calling forth the Space Sword she wielded. Dirty blonde hair fell over narrowed azure eyes as the senshi of the wind nodded. "As always."

The two, experienced and tough fighters, took battle stances. Demando watched, amused, as Neptune moved forward to grab Usagi and Uranus darted behind him with her sword. He held up a hand and their movements stopped. The soldiers of the inner solar system, the ones who had met at Rei's home that morning, gaped as Demando effortlessly stopped two of their most formidable allies. Sailors Neptune and Uranus, too, were stunned. Before they could create another tactic, their outfits reverted into the pretty dress and nice suit the two had been wearing at a concert they were performing in before they'd been kidnapped.

"The famous violinist!" a student yelled out, recognizing Neptune's de-transformed form. "Sugoi!"

"She's a painter, too!" someone else added.

"And that's Ten'ou, the racer," a boy announced upon seeing Uranus' civilian form.

Michiru Kaioh reached into her subspace pocket for the Neptune henshin wand. Haruka Ten'ou did the same. Another wave of Demando's hands, however, found the two seventeen year old teens chained to a wall.


	3. Revelations

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon.

Japanese translations are at the bottom.

**Revelations**

"Masaka!" Haruka gritted her teeth. She fought against the metal binding her wrists.

Demando cursed the shackles, so that talking was no longer possible.

"Haruka-san, Michiru-san," Usagi said. "Let them go." She kicked at his shins, but he held on to her.

"How in the world did he get so strong?" Rei asked to no one in particular.

Ami once again typed furiously on her mini computer, searching for an answer for Rei and a way to get them all out of the mess they found themselves in.

"This is ridiculous," Makoto thrust her transformation stick into the air, green eyes furious. Her friends followed suit.

"Wait your turn," commanded Demando. The four wands flew into his free hand.

"Iie!" called Minako.

"Next is… you two," Demando pointed to Pluto and Saturn.

Sailor Pluto, knowing she needed to let things take their course, stiffly stood, her time staff loosely held in her right hand. Twelve year old Saturn, however, held her Silence Glaive's point in Prince Demando's face.

Before completing their portion of his presentation, Demando put Rei on the wall beside her fellow revealed senshi. Then, his hand moved and Setsuna Meio and Hotaru Tomoe were before the classroom's occupants.

"It's…I don't know them," Umino announced. "Do you?" he asked Naru.

She shook her head, still surprised that her friend Usagi knew Sailor Mars.

The purple eyes of Saturn grew and in a second she was beside Rei. Setsuna was the next one chained, her knowledge from being Pluto keeping any anger she may have felt otherwise in check.

"Yamete! Leave them alone," Usagi hollered.

"Don't worry, Koibito, you're turn is coming," Demando soothed.

"Don't call me that," ordered Usagi.

Demando returned Ami, Makoto, and Minako's magic wands. "Your turn."

Involuntarily, the trio found themselves shouting out transformation phrases.

Minako was engulfed in hearts and a blinding yellow heart as she yelled, "Venus Crystal Power Make-up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power Make-up!" Ami found herself surrounded by a swirl of strong water.

At her call of "Jupiter Crystal Power Make-up!" Makoto was enveloped in white lightening.

"Sonna!" a student said.

"Mizuno-san a senshi?" a boy uttered in disbelief.

"See how fun this is?" Demando placed his cheek next to Usagi's and squeezed her tighter. She tried to squirm away.

The newly transformed soldiers wound up against the wall unable to speak before they had a chance to use their powers against Demando, not unlike their comrades.

"Great," Demando would have clapped if his grip on Usagi wasn't as fierce as he felt it needed to be. "Next, next is… ano… the chibi!"

"Iie, leave her alone!" Usagi shouted as Chibi-usa appeared.

She immediately saw Usagi in Demando's arms, "Usa… Nani? How- Moon Crisis Power Make-up!" Without even wanting to, Chibi-usa had turned into Sailor Chibi Moon.

"That pink-haired chibi is a senshi!?"

"Usagi, your cousin, your friends, that must mean…" Naru train of thought trailed off as she saw Usagi finally fall from Demando's clutches.

Catching her baby in a hug, Usagi was on the verge of tears. Shoving Chibi-usa behind her back, she courageously stared down Demando. "You let them go now." The broach on the front of her blouse started glowing.

"Oh, not yet, Serenity. We still have one more guest." Before he completed the sentence, Tuxedo Kamen was transported into the room.

Taking in the sight of eight sailor soldiers chained to a black board and his girlfriend and future daughter standing mere feet from a former enemy, the tuxedoed man gathered several sharp stemmed roses in his palm.

"Don't do that," Demando told him. "Your pitiful flowers won't hurt me. Now just run along and say goodbye to my Usako."

Usagi's reply of outrage at anyone other than Mamoru calling her that pet name was drowned out by Tuxedo Kamen's own dangerous remark. "Don't you _ever _call her that. Get away from her." Memories of the man before him trying to steal Usagi away from him flooded through Mamoru's mind. He was enraged under his top hat and domino mask. He moved between his family and the Prince, his cane poised to protect them.

Demando tilted his head. Off went the hat and mask. Messy black hair and the deep blue eyes of a college student glared at Demando. The white haired man shrugged and Tuxedo Kamen was pushed to the wall, as was small Sailor Chibi Moon.

"Chibi-usa! Tuxedo Kamen-sama! Minna!" Usagi cried.

"Just a second, Sere," Demando said before facing her classmates. " Now wasn't it fun to learn all their identities."

"What about Sailor Moon?" asked Umino. Naru elbowed him, trying to protect who she now realized was her longtime friend.

"We're getting there," Demando said. "Bakas haven't figured it out yet," he muttered under his breath, "Mortals can be so dense."

"So, Sailor Moon?" repeated Umino.

"Damare!" hollered Demando. "Let me finish. Besides saving your sorry butts, do you know what else these people on the board do? They protect a beautiful princess, who will one day be a queen, by my side."

"Is that Sailor Moon?"

"Hai, Baka," Umino was told.

Usagi ripped her broach off. She knew transforming was what Demando wanted her to do and that voluntarily obeying wouldn't be a good thing, but she knew of no other way to protect her friends. "Moon Eternal Make-up!"

Feathers and light encompassed the Moon's Princess as she was transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon, complete with wings and the yellow moon insignia of Lunarian royalty on her forehead.

"Demando, I don't want to hurt you. I've only wanted to help you since I first met you, but you have to let everyone go right now. Or, in the name of the Moon, I will punish you."

"Kami-sama, Usagi-chan's Sailor Moon!"

"What's the world coming to?"

The students were ignored.

"My dear, dear Serenity. There's no need for violence. In just a few minutes it will only be you and I in this room, and we'll be able to be together forever."

"Iie! Are you crazy?"

"These people still haven't said thank you," he told her.

Demando only smiled and raised one palm to the chalkboard with her friends, her family, and the other toward the students in her class. A sphere of light formed in each, growing larger with every passing second.

"Iie!" screamed Sailor Moon, finding her feet magically glued to the floor.

"Soon we can be together." Demando let the attacks go.

Sailor Moon screamed, tears pouring down her face as she found herself unable to save anyone. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut.

"Iie, Iie! Abunai, Minna! Onegai, Iie!" The ginzuishou that was her family's heirloom shone more brightly with each of her cries. "Iie!"

"Usagi-chan! Usagi-chan, yamete! Don't scream anymore!"

The scratch across her heart-shaped face caused Usagi's eyes to pop open. Blue met red as she stared into her cat advisor Luna's furry face. "Lu-Luna?"

"Hai. Usagi-chan, daijoubu?"

"It- it must have been a dream."

"Sounded more like a nightmare," commented Luna before lying back down beside her charge.

Usagi nodded. "Definitely a nightmare."

She glanced at the picture on the table beside her bed. The eight senshi, Chibi-usa, Mamoru, Luna, Minako's cat Artemis, and her were all smiling brightly underneath a big tree in the park at the center of their town. Usagi happily smiled, knowing that everyone she loved was still safe and that everything- her friends' demise, their identities revealed, and Demando's return- was just a horrible nightmare.

Turning over on her side, Usagi curled up and drifted off into a sound and peaceful sleep.

"Serenity…one day…"

**The End**

**Japanese Translations:**

-chan- friend's ending

-sama- ending for someone deeply respected

-san- ending for someone respected, older, or not very well known

-kun- male ending for someone not very well known

Demo- but

Minna- everyone

Baka- stupid

Yamete- stop

Damare- shut up

Odango- dumpling

Ikimashou- let's go

Onegai- please

Daijoubu Desu- are you alright?

Daijoubu- alright

Henshin- transform

Iie- no

Hai- yes

Nani- what?

Sensei- teacher

Sempai- older admired person

Matte- wait

Kon'nichi Wa- good morning

Aijin- dear

Ano- um

Maho- magic

Doushite- why?

Arigato- thank you

Gomen- sorry

Miko- priestess

Shimatta- darn

Sugoi- amazing

Masaka- impossible

Koibito- sweetheart

Sonna- no way

Kamen- mask

Abunai- watch out

Ginzuishou- Silver Crystal


End file.
